Red
by dnachemlia
Summary: Tony knew McGee was hiding something, but the truth was something he never expected. How will the secret affect the team? Sequel to True Colors.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red

Sequel to True Colors (drabble), prompt was "Teammate's true nature".

Rating: FR 15/T

Genre: Supernatural/Horror/AU

Summary: Tony knew McGee was hiding something, but the truth something he never expected. How will the secret affect the team?

Disclaimer: Don't own, yeah yeah yeah.

I've included the original drabble at the beginning of the story.

XXX

"_So,__ McGee,__ what__ other__ deep,__ dark__ secrets__ are__ you__ hiding?__"_

_"__What__ do__ you__ mean?__" __McGee__ sent__ him__ an__ appropriately__ puzzled__ look,__ but__ the__ senior__ agent__ wasn__'__t__ fooled._

_"__You__ know__ exactly__ what __I__ mean,__ McSpeedy.__ There__'__s__ no__ way__ you__ could__ have__ taken__ down__ that__ suspect__ before __us.__ You__'__re__ in__decent__ shape, __but__ I__ never__ pegged__ you__ for__ a__ sprinter.__ Where__ did__ that__ come__ from?__"_

_"__Just,__ you__ know__…__practice.__"_

_"__Right.__ You__'__ve__ been __doing __more __than__ practicing.__"_

_"__How __about __you__ practice __working?__"_

_"__Sorry,__ Boss.__ Back__ to__ work.__"_

_McGee__ surreptitiously__ watched__ his__ partner__ and__ smiled,__ his__ eyes__ briefly__ flashing__ blood__ red._

_**If**__** only **__**you**__** knew**__**…**_

XXX

Tony had been keeping a close watch on his partner for most of the day. He knew, in his gut, that there was more to McGee's capture of their suspect than the younger man had offered, but what it actually could be escaped Tony. Hoping to find an answer, he reviewed the scene in his mind…

"_DiNozzo, he's headed for the exit!"_

"_On it Boss!"_

"_On it Boss!" McGee echoed as Tony ran as fast as he could towards the exit. He had lost sight of McGee somewhere in the back of the warehouse, and it had sounded like he was still back there. Tony figured he was on his own as he tried to make it to the main door before their quarry and he redoubled his efforts. He rounded the last corner and came to a surprised halt when he saw that McGee already had the guy pinned and was snapping the cuffs around his wrists. He glanced up at Tony and for a moment the older man thought he saw a brief flash of fear in McGee's eyes before his normal neutral expression returned._

"_Got him, Tony."_

"_How?" Tony asked before he could stop himself._

"_Guess I was closer." McGee hauled the suspect to his feet and the man turned to stare at McGee, a look of horror on his face._

"_What_ are _you?__"_

"_Federal Agent, NCIS. You're under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Lauren Harris."_

_The man ignored McGee's statement. "Y-you…you came out of nowhere. How did you do that?"_

"_Training. Let's go."_

Gibbs and Ziva had arrived just as McGee was leading the obviously frightened man out the door but no more was said about McGee's feat until they were back at the office, where McGee had brushed off Tony's question. It only made the senior agent more curious, and finally he decided to approach the subject again.

"You know McGee, your 'practice' seems to have really freaked out our suspect." Tony hoped his out of the blue comment would shake his partner a little.

"I think he might have been on something," McGee replied, not even looking up from his computer.

"You thought right," said Gibbs as he entered the bullpen. "Tests indicate he was sampling his own product."

"Meth cook and murderer, great combo," muttered McGee and Tony couldn't help the grin that arose in response, which he quickly hid when Gibbs turned his way.

"He's on his way to lock up. As soon as you finish up those reports you can leave."

"Wow. Early out, Boss? All sorts of craziness going on. Is it a full moon or what?"

"You know, statistically there's no evidence that the full moon has any effect on…" McGee caught Gibbs' glare and fell silent, immediately returning to his work.

"I've been in law enforcement for over 15 years, McGoo. Your statistics are wrong. I've _seen_ it."

Another glare from Gibbs silenced both men and they resumed their work. Ziva arrived a few minutes later to inform them that the prisoner transfer had been completed and sat down at her desk to finish her own report.

Gibbs soon left again, presumably for coffee, and after he was out of earshot Ziva turned her attention to McGee.

"So, I hear you have been increasing your exercise routine, McGee," she said with a smirk.

He closed his eyed and sighed. "Can we please drop it? Yes, I got there faster than I normally would have. Yes, I have been increasing my workouts to improve my speed. That, plus an adrenaline rush answers any and all questions. So please, enough already."

Once again, Tony thought he saw that strange flash of fear in his partner's expression, but it was gone almost before he could quantify it.

_What_ are _you __hiding, __Probie?_

McGee finished his report first, which he placed on Gibbs' desk before grabbing his bag and coat.

"See you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

"Good bye, McGee," Ziva called and went back to her own report. Tony scrambled to put the finishing touches on his paperwork and sent it to the printer. Ziva looked up at him in surprise.

"I see McGee is not the only one who has been working on improving his speed," she commented with a smirk. "Hot date tonight?"

"Nope. I figured I'd catch Probie before he got involved in some online game and invite him for a boys' night out.

"And get him tippy so he will tell you his secret."

"'Tipsy', Ziva, and no, I don't want to get him drunk. Who says I have to have an agenda?"

"You usually do. Look, Tony, if he wanted you to know, he would tell you. Besides, I do not see anything wrong with McGee improving his field skills."

"Neither do I. Maybe I'm just looking for some pointers." She snorted. "What?"

"You are admitting you need help from a 'probie'?"

"Well, no, of course not," he stammered and tried to cover with a grin.

"So you are just being nosy again."

"I just want to make sure it's not anything that will affect the team."

"You think _McGee_ is 'on something'?" He just raised his eyebrows and Ziva huffed. "I cannot picture him doing anything like that, Tony. Your worries are unnecessary."

"Whatever, Ziva. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Tony. Behave yourself."

He just sent her one of his trademark grins and headed for the elevator.

XXX

Tony raised his fist to knock on the apartment door just as it swung open to reveal McGee, dressed in sweats and a light jacket. He jumped slightly when he caught sight of the senior agent.

"Tony? What are you doing here? Did we get a call out?"

"Relax, McGee. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see if you wanted to go get a drink." Tim gave him a puzzled look.

"'In the neighborhood'? Tony, you live on the other side of the city." He opened the door and allowed the older man into his apartment. "Why are you really here?"

"Aw, come on, Probie, can't a guy take his partner out for some fun? Besides, you need to get out more." He surveyed the computer set-up Tim had. "Spend less time blowing people away online and talking to real life people. Who knows, you might even get lucky."

"I told you, I've given up on the whole dating thing." He stared at Tony for a moment and sighed. "And you're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope." Tony grinned and McGee rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Give me a minute to get changed. And don't touch my stuff." He disappeared into the bedroom and Tony made a circuit of the rest of the apartment, carefully opening and closing the kitchen cabinets and drawers. Finding nothing of interest, he walked back over to the rows of bookshelves and examined the titles.

_Man,__ Probie__ has_ weird _taste__ in__ books__…_

Finally he heard McGee emerge from the bedroom and turned to face him.

"Any preference?"

"There's a sports bar a couple of blocks from here. They have pretty good food."

"Sounds good. Lead on, McGee." Tim just shook his head and walked out of the apartment with Tony at his heels.

Four hours and several drinks later, the two men headed back towards McGee's building. Tony had tried to nudge his partner into opening up a little, but the man had remained strangely recalcitrant. He'd only had one glass of wine to Tony's four beers, but instead of becoming more garrulous, as he had in the past under the influence, he seemed to withdraw even more.

"Spending too much time in your head, Probie," Tony muttered as they walked.

"Sorry. Just…a lot on my mind."

"Wanna share with your partner?"

McGee let out a soft, humorless chuckle. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

Before Tony could answer he noticed a figure step out of the shadows and was instantly on alert. The area he and McGee had just entered was unlit by streetlights and relatively deserted for the time of night.

"Got a light?" the man asked in a gravelly voice.

Both agents ignored the man and tried to pass him, but their path was blocked. Tony reached for his gun and remembered that he had decided not to bring it with him on this little adventure. _Crap__…_

"Sorry, don't smoke," McGee replied and tried to edge around. He froze when a knife suddenly appeared in the man's hand.

"How about your wallets?"

"How about not?" snapped Tony as he pulled his own knife. "Federal agents. Drop your weapon." The man snorted.

"Yeah, right. Tell me another one." Suddenly, and much faster than Tony expected, the man grabbed McGee and pulled the agent in front of him as he put the knife to McGee's throat. "Now, how about you drop _your_ weapon? Or maybe I'll teach your friend here a lesson."

Tony met McGee's gaze and the younger man gave a slight shake of his head.

"Look, man, do yourself a favor and give up now. Do you have any idea what will happen if you do this? You hurt him and my boss will hunt you down and end you."

The man just smirked. "Yeah, again with the macho crap. Just give me what I want and maybe I'll let your _boyfriend_ live."

Tony growled. This guy just didn't get it. He was debating which tact to try next when McGee's eyes widened.

"Tony, look out!"

He instinctively ducked and spun, catching his attacker with a fist to the stomach. The second man staggered back and Tony looked up and saw McGee break away from the first man, who stepped back in surprise. The second man quickly recovered and attacked Tony again, only to be repelled by a left hook to the jaw. He stumbled, turned and ran. Tony returned his attention to the first man just in time to see him sink his knife into McGee's stomach.

"_No!"_

The man yanked the knife out as McGee collapsed against the side of the building. Tony barely registered the blood flowing over the hand McGee had clasped against his stomach as he charged his attacker. The man managed to dodge and dashed off, disappearing into the darkness. Tony gave chase, but after a couple of blocks he realized his prey had evaded him completely. He paused to catch his breath and what had transpired suddenly hit him with full force.

"McGee!" He ran back to where the younger man had fallen and was surprised to find him gone.

"What the hell? Tim! Probie? Where…?" He noticed a blood trail and followed it. Finally he saw McGee, who had reached the back entrance to his apartment building. He was leaning heavily against the wall with one hand still cradling his stomach.

"Tim, damn it, what are you doing?" He reached his partner and grabbed his free arm. "Stay still, I'm calling an ambulance." Before he could pull out his phone he felt a surprisingly strong hand on his arm.

"No, Tony, don't. I'll be OK."

"The hell you will. That wasn't just a scratch, Probie!"

"I just need to get up to my apartment. I have something there that will help. Please, Tony." He gripped Tony's arm tighter and the older man winced. He stared at the younger man's face and finally gave in to his pleading expression.

"Fine, but we're calling Ducky at the very least. You're going to need some sort of medical attention."

"Like I told you, I'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Stop trying to be so stoic, McGee. You're not Gibbs."

McGee let out a strange chuckle. "No, he's definitely not me." Before Tony could respond, he opened the door to his building and stepped inside. Reluctantly, Tony followed as he continued to try to convince McGee to wait for help.

Finally they made it to McGee's apartment and once inside McGee gingerly lowered himself into his desk chair. He pulled open his shirt to check the wound and Tony grimaced.

"Looks pretty bad to me, Tim," he said as he eyed the three inch, still bleeding gash in McGee's torso. "What do you have that's going to help _that?_"

"Black bottle…bottom shelf of the fridge…all the way in the back," McGee gasped as he tried to staunch the flow of blood. Tony dashed to the kitchen and started to search the fridge. He found the bottle McGee had described, which looked like an old-fashioned wine flask, and brought it to him.

"What is that?"

McGee uncorked the bottle and to the older man's great surprise, brought it to his mouth and took a long drink, closing his eyes as he downed the contents. Finally he lowered the bottle and took a deep breath as his eyes remained shut.

Tony watched in morbid fascination as the wound in Tim's stomach began to slowly close on its own. After a few moments it was gone without even a scar left behind.

"What in the hell? What…what _was_ that stuff?"

McGee reminded silent and still and Tony leaned close to get a better look at the younger man. He was pale, paler than Tony had ever seen him.

"Tim?"

Suddenly McGee's eyes flew open and Tony almost fell as he backed away in horror.

McGee's eyes were glowing and deep blood red.

"What…" Tony found himself echoing the question their suspect had asked earlier that day. "What _are_ you?"

McGee blinked and his eyes returned to their normal green. He stared at his partner for a few moments before he lowered his gaze and sighed.

"I'm a long story."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Red - Chapter 2

"I'm a long story."

Tim winced inwardly at the statement he has just made to his partner, knowing that description didn't even begin to scratch the surface. He had been dreading this moment ever since he had momentarily forgotten himself back at the warehouse, although he had hoped he had covered his actions convincingly. If it hadn't been for those damn muggers…

He sighed and took another long drink of tonic-he hated to think of its true identity—before carefully rising from his chair and heading for his bedroom to change. He expected Tony to say something but surprisingly enough the man remained silent as he watched Tim walk to his room. After closing the door, he set the bottle on his dresser and grabbed the t-shirt and sweats he had shed earlier that evening. He made a quick trip to the bathroom to wash off the rest of the blood, grimacing at his ruined shirt, and quickly changed before he headed for the kitchen. He returned the bottle to its normal place in the refrigerator and went back to the living room where Tony was still standing silently. He sighed.

"Director Vance will have my letter of resignation on his desk tomorrow morning. You'll never have to see me again."

A confused look crossed Tony's face, followed almost immediately by an expression of anger.

"What?"

"I'm sorry you had to see all of this. I never meant for that to happen."

"You… you think you can just leave? Without telling me what in the hell is going on?"

"It's easier this way, and I seriously doubt you'd believe me."

Tony let out a bark of humorless laughter. "After what I just saw, I think I'd believe almost anything. I also think you at least owe me an explanation."

"Would it help?"

"Well, yeah, I'd really like to know that I haven't gone completely insane!"

Tim sighed. "You haven't."

"That's comforting."

"Tony…"

"I don't care how long of a story you are. Just tell me _something. _Like… What was in that bottle?"

"Start with the easy question, why don't you," Tim muttered. "It's something I have to have in order to heal. I don't usually need it, but…"

"So what is it?"

Tim sighed. "It's blood."

"Blood? You drink _blood_ to heal? What…" A horrified look crossed Tony's face. "You're a _vampire_?"

"No, Tony, I'm not a vampire."

"Then what _are _you?"

"I'm… I guess you should sit down. This is going to take some time to explain."

Warily Tony moved to the sofa and sat down, although it was quite apparent that he was ready to run if required. Tim grabbed his desk chair and moved it so it was opposite from the sofa and sat down. He was quiet for a few moments as he tried to decide where to begin.

"What I'm going to tell you, it will sound crazy, but I swear to you it is true. I know we deal with… human monsters on a regular basis, but I learned the hard way that real monsters do exist. Their existence is part of the reason for why am the way I am." He glanced at Tony, who wore an unreadable expression. "It all started when I entered my 20th year. My… tribe was under attack, from something we didn't understand."

"Your tribe?" A humorless smile crossed Tony's face. "I take it you're not from around here."

"No. I grew up in a rather remote area of what would now be southwestern Scotland."

"Would _now _be? What was it when you were there? And when were you there?"

"I don't really know the exact year I was born. We didn't keep a calendar."

"I'm guessing this wasn't 30-odd years ago."

"No."

"So in addition to drinking blood, you're also really old and you don't age. And you expect me to believe you're not a vampire? That is, if I'm going to believe any of this."

Tim let his eyes flash red and Tony immediately fell silent, his own eyes wide. "Yes, I am really old, and I don't age, but I swear to you I am _not_ a vampire. They do exist, but I'm not one of them."

"Vampires are real?"

Tim let out a groan of frustration. "A minute ago you thought _I _was one. Yes, they are real. It was a vampire, or something similar to it, that started the whole thing." Tim took a deep breath to calm himself and to tamp down the anger that had surfaced at the mention of the creature that had created his current existence. "Young children were being taken from their houses at night, and their bodies were usually found at the edge of the forest, drained of blood. The tribe built a log fortress around our settlement to keep whatever it was out, but the deaths continued."

"So how did you figure it out?"

"A stranger came to our village, told us that she was tracking the creature, and explained that there might be a way to destroy it and protect all of us from future harm. One of us would be used in a ritual that would turn us into a weapon against the creature."

"A weapon?"

"Yes. Unfortunately our… shaman, I guess you would call him, preferred to use the normal sacrifice as a means of protecting us."

"Wait. _Normal _sacrifice?"

"The youngest surviving child of a couple."

"Your tribe killed _kids_?"

"No. The child had to have lived for at least 18 years, but no more than 25." Tim saw the look on Tony's face and sighed. "You have to understand, human sacrifice was accepted by many during that time. Have you heard of Lindow Man?"

"Is that like _Wicker Man_, because that's what this is starting to sound like."

"No. It was a very well preserved body found in a bog. The man had been garroted, his throat cut, and sustained a hard blow to the head. That was the common means of sacrifice during the time. During _my_ time as well."

"So that's what you did to some innocent—"

"No, Tony, _I_ never did that. Our shaman was responsible for the sacrifices."

"So let me get this straight: in order to stop something from killing people, they killed people. Yeah, makes a whole lot of sense."

Tim remained silent. He really couldn't argue the point Tony had made.

"OK, so what happened?"

"The night before the ceremony, the stranger managed to perform _her_ ritual, using items taken from one of the people who would be sacrificed."

"'_One_ of the people'?"

"It was decided that the situation required extreme measures… two offerings."

"So what does all of this have to do with you?"

"Because I was one of the sacrifices, and also the one upon whom the stranger performed the ritual."

"And that's how you became…?"

"Yes. After we were killed, our bodies were taken to a marsh about a mile from the village. Apparently I was thrown in first, and the other… There was enough blood left in him that it… healed me."

"Oh, man, that's just…"

"Yeah. I woke up, whole unmarked, with no idea what had happened. I started back toward the village and… the creature found me. It attacked, put its fangs in my throat and… it shriveled into a blackened husk."

"Whoa… So you're like… an anti-vamp."

Tim managed a weak chuckle. "Something like that. I returned to the village, which, as you can imagine, caused quite an uproar. I told them what had happened to the creature, but… They banished me. I had nothing. Eventually the stranger found me and explained what she had done and my new abilities: similar to the creatures I could destroy – speed, strength, agility, and immortality-but without their cravings for fresh blood and adversity to sunlight. I wasn't very appreciative, I'm afraid."

"I can understand that… I think."

"She wanted me to join her, help her eliminate the monsters, but I refused. I was just so angry that I had lost everything."

"But you were alive, at least. If she hadn't done her bit of hoodoo—"

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but I had grown up accepting that I might be killed to benefit my tribe. It was considered an honor, and she took that from me. Now, of course, I know better, but at the time I wanted nothing to do with her crusade."

"And now?"

"I don't go looking for vampires to let them attack me, but if one happens to find me, then…" Tim shrugged. "Natural selection."

"_Un_natural, more like. What happened to the stranger?"

"I don't know. I never saw her again."

"So what did you do after…?"

"I got as far away from my tribe's territory as I could, all while avoiding other people as much as possible. Finally I found a large settlement that needed able bodies and just tried to fit in. I had to move on after a few years when they noticed I wasn't aging, of course. That's pretty much been my life ever since: blending in and when I'm no longer able to fit in, moving on. Just like I'll do now."

Tony studied him for a moment. "Do you _want_ to move on?"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Well, no, not really, but now that you know about me…"

"What, you don't think I can keep a secret?"

"Why would you want to?"

"No one would believe me, for one. But… OK, tell me this: have you ever killed anyone to get the blood you drink?"

"No. I only drink dead blood, and before I joined NCIS I never killed _anyone_, especially to get the blood I sometimes need."

"And how many vampires have you eliminated?"

"I'm not really sure. They're not all that common, anyway, but… at least a hundred."

"A _hundred_? Damn…"

"Over all the time since I've been around, that's really not that many."

"But still… You've probably saved a lot of people, right?"

"I guess…"

"So you're not a bad guy. Why should you leave?"

"Because… You're not freaked out by all of this?"

"Of course I'm freaked out! I find out that my partner is… what _you _are, and…"

"I'm sorry."

Tony sighed. "OK, yeah, it's a little… make that a _lot_ weird. And it will take some time to… get used to the idea, but… Damn it, you've been my partner for years. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't really want to tell you _now_. I've been down this road before, Tony. It never ends well."

"Yeah, I can imagine. But you don't have to leave this time. I don't _want _you to leave."

Tim's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You don't? Why?"

"Because you are still my partner. You've saved my ass enough times… You've earned my trust. Just don't lie to me again, OK?"

"I… OK. Thanks, Tony."

Tony grinned before going to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers from the fridge. "Now, story time. I want to hear about the more-extensive-than-I-ever-imagined adventures of Timothy McGee."

Tim chuckled as he accepted a beer from Tony and leaned back in his chair, surprised and happy that a situation that could have been horrible maybe would be a good thing, after all.

XXX

Several miles away, in a notoriously bad section of the city, two men exited a vehicle and, after checking their surroundings, quickly made their way into a decrepit warehouse. One of the men carried a package, handling it as if it were the most precious object on Earth.

Once inside the building, the men headed for the basement. The shorter of the two flipped the light switch and a single, cobweb-covered bulb flickered to life, revealing a figure bound to a chair. The figure raised its head and snarled at the men, its eyes flashing red as it bared its fangs. The larger man chuckled softly as he carefully opened the package he had been carrying and withdrew a bloody knife.

"Got something special for you…"

The bound creature's face creased in puzzlement before it caught the scent of blood and then it started to strain against the heavy chains that had been used to secure it. The man cautiously held the knife close to the creature's mouth and it strained forward, its tongue swiping the blade to collect a trace of the precious red fluid. In an instant it started to scream and dark flames seemed to consume it from within and in a matter of seconds it had been reduced to a smoking black shell.

The man grinned as his partner let out a small cry of triumph. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button. After two rings, a sharp voice answered, and he delivered the message that had been years in the making.

"We found him."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Red

Chapter 3

Tony stepped off the elevator, his attention immediately focusing on the desk next to his and let out a soft sigh of relief. He had been worried that despite his assurances, Tim would have resigned and left without even a goodbye. Instead he found his partner sitting at his desk, already working on whatever he had been assigned that morning.

The two men had spent most of the previous night talking (well, Tim did most of the talking, and Tony asked questions) and Tony was still reeling a bit from what he had learned (really, how cool was it that his partner had actually sat down to tea with Benjamin Franklin?). He hadn't left Tim's place until after 0400 and despite his best efforts hadn't been able to sleep. After all, he'd had quite a bit to process.

Tim glanced up as Tony sat down at his desk and one again Tony thought he saw a flash of fear in his partner's eyes before he covered it with a slight smile.

"Good morning, Tony." It almost sounded like a question.

"Good morning to you, too, McGee," Tony replied, making sure he sounded as sincere as possible and he saw Tim relax, his own smile becoming more genuine.

Ziva arrived as they were greeting each other. "So, did you two tie one off last night?"

Puzzlement flashed across McGee's face before he laughed. "_On_, Ziva. 'Tie one on.'"

"And no, we didn't. McLightweight here only had a glass of wine."

"And a beer."

"Right, and a beer."

"And did he answer your questions?"

"Yep. We're good." Tony met McGee's gaze and he nodded in reply.

"Everything's fine, Ziva."

"Good." She sat down at her desk and started to check her email so Tony decided to do the same. After responding to the notes that needed immediate attention, he slowly read through the rest, occasionally stealing glances at McGee. He really couldn't get over how normal Tim looked, especially now that he knew his secret. He supposed it was a survival mechanism on Tim's part, his ability to blend in and not call attention to himself.

Soon Gibbs arrived with his ubiquitous coffee cup in hand and sat down at his own desk. Three hopeful faces turned to him, begging not to be stuck working on cold cases all day, but one glare from the team leader told them they were out of luck, at least for the time being.

Tony idly started to look through mugshot files, wondering if he would be able to find anything on the two men that had attacked them, but found nothing in the records for any of the local agencies. He briefly wondered if the attack had been indeed been random and shook his head. He'd be looking out for weirdness for awhile, now that he knew just what kind of weirdness was out there, but he needed to remind himself that not everything had an unnatural explanation.

It was nearly noon and Tony was just about to offer to make the lunch run when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He listened, a strange look briefly crossing his face as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Got it. Gear up," he ordered as he put the headset back on its cradle. "Dead squid, Anacostia."

The team grabbed their bags, glad for a reprieve from the tediousness of cold case reviews and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Gibbs instructed Tony and McGee to take the truck while Ziva would ride with him to the scene. Tony was glad to have the chance to talk to McGee again, alone.

"You OK?" he asked Tim after they were on the road. Tim turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just checking. No lingering effects from that little incident last night?"

Tim chuckled softly. "I'm fine, Tony. Are _you_ OK?"

"Getting there. I checked our database to see if those guys have a record. Couldn't find them."

"Me either. Checked FBI, Metro, state police in Maryland and Virginia. Nothing."

"Huh. First timers, then. Or else they've never been caught. What do you want to do about them?"

"Can't really file a report."

"Anonymous tip?"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. I just hope they get caught before they really do hurt someone."

"We can always hope."

Tim nodded and lapsed back into silence as Tony concentrated on getting them to the crime scene. They drove through an industrial park and finally stopped at a set of run down warehouses near the waterfront. A couple of local police cars were already there, and Gibbs went to talk to them as Tony and McGee grabbed their kits from the truck. By the time Gibbs had been briefed, Ducky and Palmer had arrived and the team followed one of the local officers into the nearest warehouse.

"It's back here. Glad this is your case, not ours."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

In the dim light of the building they were able to make out a human form slumped against a stack of wooden pallets. Gibbs shined his flashlight over the body and Tony bit back a curse. The man's neck was a mass of torn flesh, with surprisingly little blood in evidence.

"Animal attack?" Ziva asked, as Ducky bent down to take a closer look.

"The edges of the wounds are too clean. I'd say he was slashed repeatedly with a knife or straight razor."

"So where's all the blood?" Palmer asked.

"Dump site? He was killed somewhere else and brought here, which would explain the lack of blood."

Ducky was closely examining the dead man's neck. "Even so, I'd expect there to be more on the man's clothes. I also suspect these wounds are post-mortem."

"Someone cut him up after he was dead? Why?" Gibbs had crouched down next to Ducky and was studying the body with what might have been worry in his expression.

"Perhaps to disguise the true cause of death. We'll know more once I get him back to Autopsy." He checked the corpse's temperature. "He's reached ambient. No way to tell how long he's been dead, but I'd say at least twelve hours." He reached down and tried to raise the man's hand. "Still in rigor, so probably not more than twenty-four hours."

"He was killed last night."

"Most likely. Or perhaps late yesterday afternoon."

"So if the knife wounds were made after death, what killed him?"

"For now, I'd say it was exsanguination. Again, I'll know more once I can do a more thorough examination. Let's get him ready for transport, Mr. Palmer."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Dinozzo, McGee, shoot and sketch. Ziva, bag and tag."

"On it, Boss." Tony started to take pictures as Palmer bagged the body's hands and prepared the body bag. He glanced at McGee and froze when he saw the expression on his partner's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I'll…get to work." McGee sent Tony a look that clearly said 'we need to talk'. Tony nodded and after he had finished photographing the body he moved to where McGee was setting up his sketch pad and gathering the measuring equipment.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked in a low voice so the rest of the team wouldn't overhear.

"I've seen this before," McGee replied in a whisper as he kept an eye on the rest of the team.

"When?" McGee just stared at him. "Oh. Oh crap. This was a…?"

"Yeah."

"But…The knife wounds. Covering up…?"

"It wouldn't want to leave behind something that obvious."

"Afraid Buffy would figure out it's in town?" McGee just rolled his eyes. "So now what?"

"Now I deal with it."

"How? By setting yourself up as bait?"

"Pretty much."

"But that's…" Tony noticed Gibbs approaching. "We'll talk later."

"You two waiting for a written invitation? Get to work."

"Yes, Boss."

The two men resumed their assigned tasks, although neither were completely focused on documenting the scene. Tony wondered if what had attacked the sailor-whom they had identified as Seaman Dennis Molgrave, a Machinist's Mate on liberty from the Big Stick—was still around, and if it was already selecting its next target.

After they had finished and had packed everything back into the truck, Tony waited until Gibbs and Ziva left before turning his attention to McGee.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll check to see if there have been any more incidents in the area, try to figure out where it's holed up, and go from there. The soon I can take care of this, the better."

"You mean, 'the sooner _we_ can take care of this'."

McGee shook his head. "You don't want to get anywhere near this thing, trust me." He met Tony's gaze. "They're vicious, unpredictable, and fast. If it goes after you instead of me…"

"I get it. I still think you need backup."

"Never had it before."

"Yeah, and you said you never went looking for one before." McGee blushed slightly. "Or have you?"

"Once or twice. I, uh…went to the area where the attacks occurred and made myself an easy target. Usually they do find me first, though."

"I'd still feel better if I knew when you were going, at least."

McGee smiled slightly. "Yeah, OK. We'll work it out. I need more information, first."

"And lucky for you, you can do that while working on our current case."

An odd look crossed McGee's face, one Tony couldn't identify.

"Lucky me."

McGee kept quiet for the rest of the drive and when they reached the Yard he immediately set to work getting background on Molgrave, then moved on to looking for similar crimes in the area. Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva to go talk to the sailor's crew on the Big Stick (docked at Norfolk) and that trip took most of the day. When they finally returned, after learning that Molgrove had family in the D.C. area which explained why he had been so far away from his ship, Gibbs was in a supremely foul mood and McGee was quietly trying not to set him off further.

"What happened?" Tony asked when Gibbs left for more coffee. It looked like they were going to be pulling an all-nighter.

McGee glanced at Ziva before replying. "Ducky discovered that Molgrave had died on the scene, lividity showed he hadn't been moved after he died. Not that there was much blood to settle. The body was pretty much drained dry."

"Why would someone drain his blood?"

"Ducky suggested some sort of ritual killing. You know how much Gibbs hates that sort of thing…"

"Which explains the mood," Tony added and froze, expecting to hear a growled response from Gibbs, but McGee shook his head.

"You're safe for now."

"Anything similar in the area?" Tony asked and McGee glanced up at him, his expression showing that he understood the significance of the question.

"Two, both young, male victims. No blood at the scene, throats slashed post-mortem. The center of the attacks seems to be that industrial park."

"Does Metro have any leads?"

"Not that they've shared, Ziva."

"What about Abby?"

"No prints, trace, or DNA on the body, other than the victim's. Security videos show Molgrave entering the park around 2030 last night. No signs of anyone else entering the area through the gate."

"That's the only camera?"

"Unfortunately."

"Damn. Anything else?"

"Not yet. Ducky saw signs of drug use, so Abby's running a tox screen. Maybe this was a drug deal gone bad." Tony knew that comment was for Ziva's benefit.

"There was no evidence of drugs at the scene, and why would a drug dealer drain his blood?"

"That's what you're going to find out," Gibbs ordered as he headed for his desk.

"Yes, Gibbs."

"On it, Boss."

Tony and Ziva returned to their desks and started following up on their interviews with Molgrave's shipmates, paying special attention to anything that might indicate a drug problem among the crew. Several hours passed, and when Tony checked the time he saw it was well past 0300. Ziva appeared to be asleep at her desk but McGee was still working. Tony quietly caught his attention and tilted his head towards the elevator. McGee nodded and rose to follow Tony.

"Find anything?" Tony asked once they were inside and had flipped the switch.

"Just what I mentioned before."

"So what's the plan?"

"I guess I'll need a good reason to be there after sundown. Suggestions?"

"Stakeout?"

McGee seemed to ponder the idea. "That could work. How do we convince Gibbs to send me?"

"_Us._ Gut feeling?"

McGee snorted softly. "If all else fails… But like I said, I don't want you anywhere nearby."

"So we tell Gibbs we'll be cruising the neighborhood. I'll drop you off, and we'll have earwigs to keep in touch. You can let me know…when it's taken care of."

McGee didn't look convinced. "Just be careful, OK?"

"Careful is my middle name."

McGee snorted again. "Right…"

"When should we start? Is there a pattern to the attacks?"

"One every three days. We've got a little bit of time to figure it out."

"Good. I the meantime, I need some sleep."

"Yeah, me too."

"So you do actually sleep?"

McGee gave him a light cuff on the arm as Tony grinned and flipped the switch again. They returned to their desks and, after making sure that Gibbs hadn't returned, Tony leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. A little bit of sleep was better than none.

The team worked through the next two days, not even taking time to go home and catching sleep when they could. Tony suggested the surveillance to Gibbs, backed up by McGee. The lead agent hadn't been thrilled with the idea, but after both men had promised to keep in contact with him at regular intervals he agreed, with the caveat that he and Ziva would also be part of the surveillance. Tony had fought back panic at the thought of placing his other teammates in danger, but McGee had directed Gibbs to another 'possible area'—far enough away from the actual danger zone to prevent them from coming into contact with the perpetrator—which allowed Tony to relax a little.

On the night of the stake out, McGee checked the equipment for all of them before Gibbs and Ziva headed off to the area they'd be watching. After they left, Tony and Tim drove to the industrial park.

When they arrived, Tony made one final check of their earwigs before he dropped McGee off at the main gate. McGee soon disappeared into the darkness and Tony drove off, worried for his partner. McGee had assured him that the protections Tony carried with him, carefully hidden from view, would keep the creature at bay long enough for McGee to get there, should Tony encounter it first, but Tony still wasn't convinced that McGee had nothing to worry about.

"See anything yet?" Tony asked after he had driven a couple of blocks.

"_Not yet."_

"Anything you can do to speed things along?" He heard a soft huff.

"_Not really."_

"Great…"

Tony slowly drove around the neighborhood and soon the park was in sight again.

"Anything?"

"_Not yet."_

Tony switched the channel as he started another circuit of the neighborhood. "Boss?"

"_What?"_

"Just checking in. Nothing here yet."

"_Same."_

"OK. I'll check in again in ten."

"_You do that."_

He switched back to McGee's channel. "See anything yet?"

Silence.

"McGee?"

"_I thought I saw something."_ McGee's voice was barely above a whisper.

Tony waited, hoping to hear another update. Suddenly a loud thump sounded through his earpiece and he winced. "McGee? Are you OK?" A squeal of feedback assaulted his ears before the comm went dead. "McGee!"

Nothing.

"Damn it!" Tony made a quick U-turn and gunned it back to the gate. The area was silent and apparently deserted. Tony checked his weapons and the cross hidden beneath his shirt before he stepped out of the car.

"McGee?"

He started walking towards the warehouse where they had found Molgrave, carefully scanning the area with his flashlight as he moved through the darkness. He had gone about a hundred yards when he heard something crunch under his shoe. He lifted his foot and shined the light on the object. It was a broken earwig.

"_McGee!"_

Nothing but silence answered him as he desperately scanned the area surrounding him, finding it empty.

McGee was gone.

TBC…


End file.
